Sonhos de Prazer
by Paulo Ruembz
Summary: Harry começa a desejar seu melhor amigo da escola. E agora? Como ele irá se declarar? Como irá assumir a todos que gosta de Rony? E o pior: será correspondido?
1. Devaneios improváveis

Sua cicatriz em forma de raio e seus olhos verdes não se deixavam enganar: era Harry Potter. Estava sentado em um dos banquinhos de pedra do pátio de Hogwarts, sozinho, pois não queria a companhia de seus melhores amigos: Rony e Hermione. Mas era exatamente Rony, a causa dos problemas de Harry. Não sabia desde quando começara a sentir isso, e ele nem sabia o que era o isso que tanto o atormentava mentalmente. Mas havia algo de diferente em seu olhar, algo que nunca sentira por mais ninguém antes.

_"Mostre seus sentimentos Harry"_

Ele é seu melhor amigo.

_"Diga o que você sente Harry"_

Ele vai me odiar.

_"Ele vai entender Harry"_

Ele é seu melhor amigo.

Foi despertado de seus devaneios pelo irritante sinal da sexta-feira, que já indicava, pelo seu horrível tom, a próxima aula: Poções. Mas essa não seria a maior tortura do dia: ele passaria a aula junto de Rony.

Assim que chegou na sala (numa grandiosa maratona pelos corredores do castelo, pois não queria levar mais uma detenção de Snape), Rony já estava sentado, e indicando o lugar vazio ao seu lado, que supostamente seria ocupado por Harry. Mas, para a surpresa do ruivo (e do próprio Harry, diga-se de passagem), ele se sentou na primeira cadeira que viu, no exato instante em que o macabro professor de poções entrou na sala, naquele jeito horrível que só ele sabia fazer. Se surpreendeu mais ainda com a pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado: Draco Malfoy.

- Ora, ora Potter - falou Malfoy, com ar de desprezo, e uma leve risada no canto dos lábios pareceu surgir - No que devo a _"honra"_ de sua desagradável visita?

- Não enche Malfoy - replicou o moreno. Agora ele _"quase" _se arrependia de não ter sentado junto à Rony, que olhava para ele com cara de pena. Olhar esse que não passou desapercebido pelo professor, que teve o prazer de descontar alguns muitos pontos de Gryffindor. E assim, entre elogios para Slytherins e broncas para os Gryffindors (em especial Neville, que fez a poção roxa ficar amarela), a aula passou, incrivelmente, sem Malfoy lhe encher a paciência, como havia previsto.

Era agora o Salão Principal o destino do pobre moreno, suando do mesmo modo que antes da aula de Poções, o cabelo grudado no rosto. Estava andando rápido demais... CABUM! Rony estava abaixo de Harry, no chão.

- Harry, já pode sair de cima de mim.

- Ah, desculpe - disse Harry, se levantando e tirando a poeira das vestes.

- Você está estranho nos últimos dias Harry, o que tá acontecendo?

- Não é nada Ron.

Mas Ron sabia que não era nada. Não era normal seu amigo, mesmo sendo o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, ficar andando depressa, suado e esbarrando por aí pelos corredores.

- Pode confiar em mim, Harry!

- ...

_"Conte Harry" _Aquela mesma vozinha irritante surgiu no fundo da cabeça de Harry.

- Harry?

_"O que está esperando Harry?"_

Ele é o seu melhor amigo.

- ...

Harry se via puxado pelos - _musculosos? _- braços do amigo, rumo ao Salão Principal, ainda na infernal discussão com sua consciência. Dessa vez, Hermione estava tentando tirar o Gryffindor de seus devaneios.

- Harry, acorda! Você não tocou em nada de sua comida!

- Desculpe Mione, mas, sinceramente, não estou com fome agora.

- Se eu tivesse sentado a aula toda com um Malfoy - falou Rony - também me sentiria assim. Anda Harry, vamos deitar.

Por um momento, Harry pensou nas maravilhosas coisas que iria fazer com Rony na cama, mas voltou à realidade quando o ruivo lhe sacudia com força

- Você está cada dia pior - falou Rony.

- Não enche tá! Eu vou sozinho - respondeu Harry.

Deixando um aturdido Rony e a cara de indagação de Hermione no Salão Principal, o moreno subiu as escadas na mesma velocidade com que foi ao Salão Principal e chegou ao dormitório. Deitou-se na cama, suado, novamente com os pensamentos em Rony na sua cama.

_- Ahhhh! Mais... mais Rony... Ahhh..._

_Rony possuía Harry do jeito mais prazeroso. Exibia seu membro ereto, que tantas vezes o moreno havia visto sem excitação._

_- Calma, Harry - falava o ruivo, em tom de deboche - Agora vem a melhor parte..._

_Com um gemido de Harry, o Rony tirou os dedos da estreita entrada de Harry, o substituindo por seu membro já pulsante de desejo._

_- AAAAHHH - gritou Harry. Era a sua primeira vez com um homem. Rony esperou o mesmo se acostumar com o volume que invadia o seu corpo de uma forma dolorida e prazerosa. Indescritível. E, com um pedido mudo, Rony começava lentamente as estocadas profundas, até alcançar sua próstata._

_- Ahhhhhh... Rony... Mais..._

- Rony... Rony... Ahhh...

- Harry? HARRY! E com esse grito, Harry despertou de seu melhor sonho com o amigo.

- O que houve - perguntou o moreno, com a cara inchada.

- Eu é que devia perguntar isso - respondeu Rony. Você estava me chamando aos gritos - _gemidos? _-! Que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada...

- Harry, não insulte minha inteligência! Claro que tem alguma coisa rolando! Você saiu das masmorras quase desmaiando, e agora me chama aos berros!

- Já disse, não foi nada - gritou Harry, colocando o cabelo que cobria seu olho para trás.

Com um olhar de incredulidade, Rony se afastou, tirou as vestes e vestiu o pijama, sob um olhar atento de um moreno excitado.

**N/A: **Desculpem não escrever mais, vou esperar um pouco a opinião de vocês... Essa é a minha primeira fic, estou tendo uma ótima experiência, já que eu apenas lia. Bom, para ter o próximo capítulo, só mandar reviews xD


	2. O Plano

Nos dias seguintes, as coisas não melhoraram para Harry. Ron fazia de tudo para extrair a informação crucial que estava fazendo o moreno enlouquecer, e ainda tinha a ajuda de Hermione, que também não achava que a situação de Harry não fosse 'nada'. Querendo ou não, Harry parecia estar gostando da situação de preocupação de seu amigo com ele. Queria muito poder contar o que o fazia ficar assim, mas não podia arriscar perder a amizade com seu melhor amigo. De fato: contar a Rony que gostava dele muito mais do que uma amizade, seria um ponto final.

- Harry - chamava Hermione, na mesa do Salão Principal, passando as mãos na frente do rosto de Harry, como se quisesse espantar algum mosquito. - Acorda! Você tá de novo com a mesma cara de quem está na Lua!

- Hermione, de novo não tá! Não enche!

- O Rony me contou o que houve no dormitório. Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

Por um momento, Harry pensou que poderia escapar dessa mais uma vez. Porém, vendo o rosto de "amiga que não vai ser enganada de novo", Harry contou o que sentia para Hermione. Sentindo um estranho calor subir pela nuca, ele ouviu um gritinho abafado de Hermione.

- Você tem que contar isso à ele - disse Hermione, séria.

- Mione, se eu quisesse contar, acho que eu tive chances suficientes!

- Você não sabe a reação dele!

_- Ron, você não entende o que está acontecendo comigo - gritou Harry no dormitório, chorando._

_- Então conta logo de uma vez! Não adianta ficar escondendo! Já disse, sou seu melhor amigo!_

_- Eu gosto muito de você - disse Harry, corando._

_- Mas disso eu já sei! Não acho que seríamos amigos a cinco anos se não gostássemos muito um do outro!_

_- Não é desse "gostar" que estou falando._

_E Rony corou. Não podia sequer imaginar que seu melhor amigo queria uma relação mais "íntima" com ele. Ele podia até ser um homem desejável - e convencido -, mas era um homem! Harry viu Rony se afastar e descer as escadas. Esse foi o último diálogo entre os dois._

- Não, não, não vou contar - disse Harry balançando a cabeça, convencido. Hermione tinha um sorrisinho tímido no rosto, procurando animar Harry, que não tinha comido nada do café.

- Harry, se o Rony não quiser, ele ainda gosta muito de você, vai continuar sendo seu amigo!

- Você não percebe! EU sou um garoto, ELE também é - _um garoto gato e mais "garoto" que ele - _! Com esse grito, Neville e Simas se mostraram interessados na conversa, embora não conseguissem ouvir muita coisa.

Hermione puxou Harry para fora do Salão Principal e vagaram alguns minutos nos corredores, em silêncio.

- Chegamos - disse Hermione satisfeita. Haviam entrado em uma sala de aula vazia, que Harry nunca teria notado se não fosse Hermione. - Aqui poderemos conversar em paz. Agora diz, por que você não se declara logo!

- Ah Hermione, você sabe que não é tão simples!

- Harry, o Ron não é tão infantil assim - parecia gozado Hermione falando desse jeito do amigo - E, como eu já disse, vocês não vão deixar de ficar amigos por causa disso!

Harry parecia mergulhado em seus devaneios novamente, até que despertou e falou com estilo maroto para Hermione:

- Será que uma poção do amor resolveria?

- Harry!

**-- x;x;x;x;x --**

Harry e Hermione foram tirados de sua conversa por uma voz grave que Harry conhecia muito bem.

- Pensei ter ouvido vozes... - disse Rony, animado - Por que não me chamaram? Sobre o que estavam conversando?

Harry olhou para Hermione e saiu correndo, ainda em tempo de ouvir Rony perguntando à Hermione o porquê de o moreno estar tão estranho. Desejando com todas as forças não ser seguido, Harry correu até o dormitório e se deitou duro na cama. Não queria devanear mais sobre Rony. Agora teria de tomar uma decisão: contar tudo para Rony ou se contentar com o fato de que nunca havia tentado ficar com ele. E a decisão parecia óbvia: _se contentar com o fato de que nunca havia tentado ficar com ele_ Contar tudo para Rony. Se apressou no dia seguinte para contar à Hermione o que ia fazer, se alegrando por seu amigo ainda não ter acordado.

- Ainda bem Harry! E você vai ver: foi a melhor escolha!

Depois desse dia, Hermione se prontificou a planejar tudo. Como Harry, ela sabia que tudo teria que ser feito seguindo um plano - e como Mione gostava de planejar -, que seria executado no Natal, quando a escola estaria mais vazia e, portanto, seria menos constrangedor.

**-- x;x;x;x;x --**

O Natal não demorou a chegar, mais foi duro evitar a presença de Rony na aula de Poções, pois Draco já reservava o lugar ao seu lado para chatear seu "moreno predileto". Harry se certificou de que Rony não passaria o Natal em casa, pois o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iriam visitar Carlinhos na Romênia. Estava tudo pronto.

- Rony, por favor, me prometa uma coisa - disse Hermione, anormalmente séria.

- Diz - disse Rony, enchendo a boca com peru.

- Vou lhe levar a um lugar e, por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, não se altere nem destrua coisas que você preza. Pense bem antes de cada decisão que for tomar.

Rony achou estranho, mas concordou. Hermione começou puxando Rony com força para fora do Salão Principal, até a sala da Casa Grifinória, onde Harry o aguardava, sob a luz fraca da lareira.

- O que foi isso, Hermione? Ah, oi Harry - acenou um Rony temeroso pelos próximos movimentos do amigo, que parecia fugir de sua presença. E, para sua felicidade, obteve um "Oi" como resposta.

- Você ainda não me explicou, Hermione! O que queria que eu tanto visse? Você me disse tanta coisa estranha para vir ver o Harry?

- Exatamente - e Hermione saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

**N/A: Obrigado J. P. Malfoy, pela sua review! Desculpa por demorar para publicar esse capítulo, é que tive alguns problemas aqui... É bom saber que nosso trabalho foi reconhecido por alguém. Os capítulos ainda estão um pouco curtos, mas nas próximas fics eu prometo que melhoro ^^. Bom, como deu pra perceber, no próximo capítulo vai ser o "tudo ou nada", ou simplismente não vai acontecer nada :O, deixo vocês nessa curiosidade até o próximo capítulo!**

Críticas, sugestões para a história ou para a escrita, tudo é bem vindo! Só mandar reviews!

Beeeijos!

Paulo!!!


	3. Nas mãos de Rony

- Harry? - Rony chamou, tentando acordá-lo de um transe. Esse era o momento: o tudo ou nada. E não dependia dele. Dependia do sentimento que Rony tinha por ele. Mas ele esperou tanto por esse momento... Não iria estragá-lo agora. Ele estava suado, com uma mecha do cabelo rebelde colado na cara, os óculos redondos escorregando pelo nariz. As vestes grudavam cada vez mais no corpo dele, dando uma sensação de desconforto que só piorava sua situação. Decidiu contar logo, sem rodeios.

- Eu te amo Rony - falou Harry, fechando os olhos com tanta força que uma pálpebra poderia atravessar a outra. No próximo instante, Harry ouviu risos do ruivo.

- É isso? Tá Harry, também gosto muito de você - ele falou, já levantando da poltrona em direção ao dormitório. Harry pegou o braço dele - _e que braço _- e puxou ele de volta para a cadeira.

- Não é desse "gostar" que eu tô falando.

E finalmente Rony pareceu entender. Aquilo caiu como um baque em sua cabeça. Não poderia fazer desse momento uma grande brincadeira como sempre fazia. Pensou por um momento nos momentos que tiveram juntos, e pensou se, desde aqueles tempos, Harry já sentia algo assim por ele. Se sentia tão sujo, tão usado. Harry o fazia de melhor amigo só para se aproximar e... Não queria nem pensar. Harry não era desse tipo. E decidiu pensar. Refletir sobre a informação que tinha acabado de receber.

- Me dá um tempo. Só peço isso.

Harry não pode responder. Não saíam palavras de sua boca. Acenou com a cabeça e Rony se afastou. O moreno desabou sobre a poltrona antes ocupada pelo seu - _ex?_ - melhor amigo. Sentiu aquele cheiro. Não podia devanear agora. Não _devia. _Agora a coisa estava séria, e estranhou que Hermione ainda não tivesse vindo falar com ele, para saber o que tinha acontecido. Ele também foi ao dormitório, mas tentou evitar olhar para Rony. Conseguiu com êxito, pois o ruivo estava no banheiro -_ que vontade de abrir essa porta _-. Se deitou na cama, mesmo suado, e fechou as cortinas vermelhas - _que faziam lembrar o cabelo de Rony, ou a cara de Rony quando corava, ou a casa de Rony... estou viciado em Rony's... _-. Conseguiu afundar em um sono profundo assim que encostou a cabeça (também molhada de suor) no travesseiro.

_- Rony... Ahhhh! Rony..._

_- Sim? - perguntou Rony, descaradamente, gostando de ver Harry implorar por mais._

_- Mais... Ahhhhh Rony!_

_Não precisou pedir duas vezes. Rony o penetrou com força, arrancando de Harry um grito de pura dor. Vendo uma lágrima cair do rosto de moreno, Rony gritou._

_- Desculpa Harry! Eu..._

_- É... Só isso... Que pode... Me daaaaahhr?_

_Rony começou com estocadas lentas e profundas, arrancando de Harry cada vez menos gritos de dor e mais gemidos de prazer. E ele também soltava gemidos de prazer. Estava sendo engolido pelo interior estreito do menino-que-sobreviveu. Procurou não pensar em quantas garotas gostariam de estar no lugar dele. Ok, elas não poderiam estar "no mesmo lugar que ele"._

_Agora o próprio Harry apertava com as pernas o quadril de Rony contra seu corpo, provocando uma penetração mais profunda. E, consequentemente, mais prazer. Os dois corpos formavam um só. Um prazer que nenhum dos dois nunca sentira na vida. Uma poça de suor se formava no chão. Mais uma estocada, e Harry não aguentou e gozou entre os dois. Sentido o repentino aperto das paredes do interior de Harry contra seu membro enrijecido, Rony também derramou-se no interior de Harry._

******-- x;x;x;x;x --**

Harry acordou mal no outro dia, mesmo depois do maravilhoso sonho que tivera. E que talvez pudesse se tornar realidade. Ou não. Se trocou rápido, e viu que Rony não estava em sua cama. Isso só atrasaria a resposta que teria que receber do amigo. Após esse pensamento, se sentiu estranhamente bem, e desceu para o Salão Principal. Rony parecia não ter dormido a noite toda, e discutia com Hermione.

- Você sabia o que ele ia me dizer!

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

- E por que não me contou antes? Eu podia ter me preparado!

Hermione, ao invés de parecer nervosa, deu um breve sorriso e respondeu:

- O melhor seria você ser espontâneo.

No instante seguinte, ela virou o rosto e viu Harry se aproximando, cutucou Rony, que também olhou. De súbito, Rony foi ao encontro do moreno e o puxou para fora do Salão. Correram alguns corredores, e foram parar no dormitório da Grifinória, que se encontrava vazio.

O ruivo apertou Harry contra a parede. Encarou aqueles olhos verdes profundos e o moreno os fechou e entreabriu os lábios. Rony não correspondeu ao pedido.

**N/A: Obrigado pelos elogios J. P.! Estou me animando cada vez mais com essa fic, alguns planos meus mudaram, e vou prolongar mais a história com algumas sugestões que você me deu! Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo :P Desculpem por não colocar a resposta do ruivo nesse capítulo *se encolhe, praticamente sentido os tomates/ovos/repolho vindo em sua direção* mas prometo que no próximo as coisas vão se esclarecer e eu já misturo com uma nova fase da história xD**

**Como disse no capítulo anterior: Viu? Gostou? Mande uma review e faça o pobre/novo ficwriter feliz *-* Nem que seja p/ meter a bomba (tá, aí também não), p/ criticar, sugerir e/ou tirar dúvidas, usa o botãozinho aí embaixo e faça uma rewiew *-***

**Cenas do próximo capítulo: **Malz, ainda tô escrevendo, só no próximo capítulo (que ficará mais longo que esse) ;D


	4. Devaneios Reais

**Cenas do capítulo anterior: **

No instante seguinte, ela virou o rosto e viu Harry se aproximando, cutucou Rony, que também olhou. De súbito, Rony foi ao encontro do moreno e o puxou para fora do Salão. Correram alguns corredores, e foram parar no dormitório da Grifinória, que se encontrava vazio.

O ruivo apertou Harry contra a parede. Encarou aqueles olhos verdes profundos e o moreno os fechou e entreabriu os lábios. Rony não correspondeu ao pedido.

**- x;x;x;x;x -**

- Harry, abre o olho - pediu Rony, com uma voz carinhosa. Harry abriu e o encarou. - Não posso mentir pra você. Não posso dizer que o que sinto por você é "amor".

O moreno virou o rosto. Não podia ser, ou melhor, podia. O momento em que ele colocava todas as esperanças tinha ido ao brejo. Rony não ia ser o que Harry pretendia. E agora a amizade deles estava caminhando para o fim. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não conseguia. Não com aqueles olhos azuis o encarando ternamente. Desejou que Rony fosse mais duro com ele. Ser carinhoso e terno só piorava a situação. Agora ele ardia de ódio. Por que ele não podia ser correspondido? Ele era menos do que os outros humanos? Ele não era merecido de "verdadeiro amor"? Se desvencilhou dos braços do ruivo e subiu a escada do dormitório. Rony não se mexeu.

Harry se deitou na cama e continuou a pensar na vida. O quanto ela poderia ser cruel. O quanto podia fazer uma pessoa sofrer. O quanto poderia _magoar_. Essa era a perfeita palavra que traduzia todos os sentimentos de Harry em um só: Fúria, Raiva, Ódio, _Amor_. Em pensar que Dumbledore achava que o amor era a solução perfeita para tudo. Queria ver só. O amor dessa vez não foi a solução. Foi a causa dos problemas. Não interessava a hora, pois era um sábado. Poderia ficar quanto tempo quisesse naquela mesma posição, refletindo o quanto a vida poderia ser injusta. Queria cavar um buraco e se enterrar dentro. Não queria encarar mais Rony, e sim imaginar, devanear o quanto eles seriam felizes se tivessem ficado juntos. _Mas um homem não deve viver só de ilusões_. Algo ele aprendeu com o Espelho de Ojesed. Mas daria tudo para tê-lo mais uma vez, e poder ver o seu desejo mais íntimo, materializado no além do vidro.

O tempo tinha parado. Não soube dizer quantas horas, dias, talvez meses e anos tinha passado na mesma posição. As pernas formigavam. Quase não percebeu uma pequena voz que tentava tirá-lo de seus vagos pensamentos.

- Harry - a voz se aproximava. - Precisamos... - a voz conhecida agora parecia mais grave. - ... terminar nossa conversa! - terminou Rony, tomando fôlego depois da rápida subida ao dormitório.

Harry fingiu não ter ouvido.

- Harry - falava Rony, agitando o amigo na cama. E ele tentou ignorar Rony, mas ele continuou insistindo e Harry se sentou.

- Veio passar mais algo na minha cara?

- Eu não vim e nem passei algo na sua cara. De onde você está tirando uma maluquice dessas?

- Você deveria saber.

- Harry, como disse, confesso que não sinto nenhuma atração sexual por você...

- Isso você não precisava ter repetido.

- ...mas pensei muito e decidi tentar um relacionamento mais íntimo - continuou Rony, ignorando o comentário do moreno.

Harry parou. A vida, afinal, não era tão injusta assim. Tirou-lhe os pais e a infância, mas lhe deu alguém de quem gostar. Que não fosse totalmente correspondido, mas que ia se esforçar para ser. Fazendo uma tremenda força, o moreno abraçou o amigo.

Harry entreabriu os lábios, com um pedido mudo que precisava ser atendido. Dessa vez Rony aceitou. Os lábios de Harry tremiam junto com os de Rony ao se tocarem.

Rony estava vivendo uma sensação única. Nunca havia se imaginado beijando um homem. Beijando Harry. Para ele, beijar Harry era mais estranho até do que beijar Hermione. Já Harry estava concretizando os seus devaneios dos últimos meses. Dessa vez era tudo real. Não precisaria mais se satisfazer em pensamentos abstratos. Sua relação com o ruivo subia para um novo nível. As carícias ficaram mais profundas.

- Harry, acho que não é uma boa idéia nós fazermos..._ isso_... aqui no dormitório. Quer dizer... já pensou o Simas chegar aqui e ver nós dois desse... jeito?

- A Hermione deve estar cuidando de tudo, creio eu. Não vamos nos preocupar com isso.

- Então _tá bem_.

Harry tornou a passar as mãos pelas costas de Ron e tirou sua camisa, deixando-o com o tronco nu. O ruivo fez o mesmo com Harry. As carícias continuavam, Rony já ia e voltava dentro da calça de Harry, que alisava as pernas torneadas do amigo. O moreno tirou com calma a calça e a cueca boxer de Rony, deixando ele completamente nu. Harry já havia visto muitas vezes, mas agora era diferente. Ele não via mais Ron como amigo, e sim como amante, namorado. Rony parou o vai-e-vem dentro da calça de Harry, para tirar sua calça e sua cueca samba-canção, deixando ele no mesmo estado em que estava. Rony se deitou por cima de Harry, ambos completamente nus.

O beijo agora era quente, como uma coisa que precisava ser liberada a qualquer custo. Rony ia descendo as carícias com os lábios para o pescoço. Harry gemeu. Era muito melhor na vida real do que em seus sonhos.

- Ahhhh! Rony agora lambia cada mamilo rosado de Harry, fazendo-o gemer mais alto. E desceu até a barriga, passando a língua pelo umbigo e pelos pêlos* que se alojavam naquele lugar. Foi seguindo e passou os lábios pelo membro já ereto do moreno, que gemeu alto.

- Ahhhhhhh!

Rony abocanhou o membro de Harry de uma só vez. Sentiu aquele gosto salgado de outro homem em sua boca. Um gosto que jamais pensou que provaria. E que gostaria. Harry se encontrava sentado, aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento, com medo de que não passasse de um sonho. O sonho mais real que já tivera.

- Ahhhhhh... M... Mais...!

Rony ia e vinha com o delicioso membro em sua boca. Descia com as mãos pelas costas de Harry, arrancando mais gemidos de prazer do moreno. Rony passou a rodear o ânus de Harry com a ponta do dedo indicador. Harry estremeceu, mas mexeu os quadris, fazendo um pedido mudo que foi prontamente atendido por Rony, que introduziu devagar seu dedo no apertado interior de Harry. O menino-que-sobreviveu deixou escapar um gemido de prazer e dor, que excitou ainda mais o ruivo.

Ainda saboreando Harry, Ron jah enfiava dois dedos no interior de Harry, arrancando somente gemidos de prazer de Harry. Sentindo que estava pronto, Harry se deitou, tirando seu pênis pulsante da boca de Ron. Abriu bem as pernas, e esperou Rony dar o próximo passo.

- Harry, podemos parar por aqui se você quiser - disse um Rony, mais ternamente e preocupado.

Harry não respondeu, mas o desejo corrompia seu corpo. Rony se levantou e se posicionou frente a Harry. À medida que abria espaço no interior do moreno, deste saíam lágrimas. Lágrimas de dor. Parou por um instante.

- Harry, você tá bem? Está _chorando!_ - falou Rony.

- É claro que eu tô chorando! Você acha que não dói? O prazer é mil vezes maior e melhor. Agora anda, antes que eu enlouqueça e desista disso! - Harry tentou parecer o menos bruto possível, mas, às vezes, seu _namorado_ o irritava. Precisava parar justo na hora mais dolorosa? Isso saiu diferente de seus devaneios. Sabia que a primeira vez anal doía muito, mas já experimentou tantas vezes em seus devaneios que julgava estar acostumado. Agora ele soube que isto não era verdade.

Com a resposta do amigo, Rony continou a penetrar com cuidado Harry. Tinha medo de machucá-lo. Harry soltava gemidos de dor, o que fazia Rony ficar cada vez mais excitado. Em pouco tempo, Rony já havia introduzido todo o seu membro enrijecido em Harry. Parou por um momento, esperando o moreno se acostumar com aquele volume novo em seu interior. Harry já tinha posicionado as duas pernas nos quadris de Rony, fazendo com que seu pênis encostasse a virílha de Rony, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer. O garoto mexeu os quadris, indicando que já estava pronto para as investidas de Rony.

O ruivo estocava lenta e profundamente Harry, que já enlouquecia de prazer ao sentir a penetração. Os gemidos de dor eram substituídos pelos gemidos de puro prazer, e Harry forçava o ruivo a ir mais rápido.

- Ahhhh! Maiss... Ahh, Ronn! Rooon!

Ouvindo seu nome nos gemidos de Harry, o ruivo passou a estocá-lo cada vez mais rápido arrancando gemidos de prazer dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahhh! Ahhhh!

Rony se deitou por cima de Harry, penetrando-o com mais voracidade. E sentiu, com mais nitidez, o membro ainda pulsante de Harry, que clamava por atenção. Ainda deitado por cima do moreno, Rony começou a masturbá-lo. Não pode ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, pois seus olhos já estavam embaçados pelo imenso prazer que sentida, e acreditava que Harry estava sentido o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que Harry soltasse seu último gemido antes de se derramar nas mãos de Rony, que levou até a boca. Ao sentir o interior de harry contraído pelo orgasmo, Rony procurou ao máximo chegar ao orgasmo também, pois julgava que não seria confortável para Harry aguentar por muito tempo. Seu desejo se realizou e ele se derramou no interior de Harry.

Beijou-o intensamente, fazendo Harry sentir do seu próprio sabor. A língua de Harry percorria cada milímetro da boca de Rony, buscando sentir o máximo possível. Rony tirou seu pênis de dentro de Harry, soltando mais um gemido do amigo. Estavam exaustos, nus, enroscados, e a única coisa que puderam dizer antes de adormecer foi "Você é o melhor amigo que eu podia ter".

**N/A: Simples devaneios, que mudaram a vida dos dois amigos inseparáveis de Hogwarts. Só espero que os dois não deixem a Hermione de lado... O que será que o Malfoy tem a ver com essa história? Como será a vida dos dois daqui pra frente? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a: Umbreon-chan e J. P. Malfoy. pelas reviews! Obrigado por acompanharem minha primeira fic! Deixem mais reviews! Gostaria de saber o que vcs tão achando! Críticas, sugestões, dúvidas e reclamações! Tudo é bem vindo :P**

**Bjs**

**Paulo :P**


	5. O Mundo Real

Estava amanhecendo quando Harry acordou e viu que Rony se encontrava dentro dele. Agradeceu aos céus pela cortina da cama estar fechada. Os outros garotos já deviam ter chegado e dormido.

- Rony, acorda.

- Rony, ACORDA. Harry cutucava Rony, tentando acordá-lo sem fazer barulho.

- _Hum, só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe_. Harry tornou a cutucá-lo, até que Rony acordou.

- Rony, vista sua roupa e vá logo pra sua cama, antes que _eles_ acordem - o ruivo, após algum tempo, entendeu e correu pra ir logo à sua cama.

Não tardou para que Neville, Simas e Dino acordassem. Harry e Rony os acompanharam na descida da escada e caracol. Rony encontrou uma Hermione nervosa, esperando por ele e Harry no Salão Comunal.

- E aí? - Hermione perguntou a Rony, curiosa.

- Você também sabia, não é? Fala baixo - repreendeu Hermione, que já estava aos pulinhos pela cara de afirmação de Harry.

- Vocês não vão contar a ninguém?

Harry puxou-a para um canto: - Não, _por enquanto._

Eles desceram até o Salão Principal. Rony se sentou ao lado de Harry, o que o fez corar. Hermione sentou-se à frente deles. Harry não sabia se havia algo entre ele e Rony, e preferiu não perguntar, pois sabia que aquela noite já fora muito para o ruivo. Tomou o café da manhã e voltou ao Salão Comunal, junto com Rony e Hermione, pois tinham dois tempos de Poções com o pessoal da Sonserina.

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry, que permanecia em silêncio. Draco se sentou logo atrás, com Goyle. O silêncio e a concentração de Harry durante a aula incomodaram Rony.

- Pra mim era _você _quem ia falar alguma coisa - resmungou Rony, baixinho. - Você não gostou?

- E menos 10 pontos para os dois cabeças-ocas da Grifinória, que adicionaram o Acônito após a poção ser retirada do fogo - falou Snape em voz alta, colocando seu enorme nariz perto da poção e contorcendo o rosto logo em seguida. Harry achou bem feito. Draco riu.

- Do que é que Potter deveria ter gostado, Weasley - falou Draco. Snape fingiu que não viu, deixando Harry com mais raiva do professor. Rony corou.

- Quem diria que um Malfoy estaria interessado no que um Potter gosta ou não - respondeu Rony. Draco riu, mas não respondeu. Snape tirou mais 10 pontos da Grifinória e deu 20 pontos à Sonserina por a poção de Draco estar na mesma aparência da de Harry e Rony.

Draco não os importunou mais durante a aula de Poções, e Harry agradeceu aos céus por isso. Rony também havia ficado calado. Assim que o sinal tocou, Harry saiu, sem ao menos desligar o fogo do caldeirão. Isso custou menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Rony saiu logo atrás, também sem falar nada. Hermione não os seguiu.

Harry foi para o dormitório, seguido por Rony.

- Sabe, eu tenho medo... - Harry começava a chorar. - ...das pessoas, e de você não querer nada comigo, como eu quero com você... - Rony o ouvia atento - ... e de ver você seguindo sua vida enquanto eu fico só olhando...

Rony agora parecia incapaz de responder. Abraçou Harry na cama. O sinal tocou de novo para o início da aula de Herbologia que eles teriam com os alunos da Corvinal, mas nem o moreno nem Rony se mexeram. Harry parecia descarregar todo o seu sofrimento, desde o dia em que passara a ver Rony de outra forma, nas lágrimas que ele derramava. E Rony parecia entender agora, mais do que havia entendido na noite anterior.

Rony segurou a mão de Harry, e permaneceu assim até a hora do almoço, quando o sinal tinha acabado de tocar, indicando o fim das aulas da manhã. Harry se levantou e foi com Rony, ainda de mãos dadas, ao Salão Principal. Ao contrário do que esperavam, Hermione não os ralhou por terem perdido quase todas as aulas da manhã, mas os olhou carinhosamente.

**N/A: Nha, finalmente, depois de um ano, saiu um capítulo novo. Eu sei que é menos do que vocês esperavam, e que ele foi só para encher abobrinha, mas deixou um pouco mais claro o rumo que eu queria para essa história. Sinceramente, não sei se ainda quero que Draco interfira nessa historia xD Mas veremos...**

**A história,como vocês viram, poderia acabar por aqui. Mas ainda posso escrever mais, se vocês mandarem mais Reviews bonitas *-* Agradeço a todos que estão enviando Reviews, leio todas :p Continuem enviando ;D**


End file.
